When A New Door Opens A New Story Begins
by Lady Stardust2
Summary: A story about old legends that were never meant to be forgotten and a prophecy that needed to be considered a warning for all. Pairings: SK ROC.
1. The Legend of Kingdom Hearts

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts pure and simple. But I do own Hikari, Daymeion, and Celest please don't steal them.  
  
Authors Note: A story about old legends that were never meant to be forgotten and a prophecy that needed to be considered a warning for all. My look on the past and future of Kingdom Hearts and it's characters.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^  
  
When a New Door Opens A New Story Begins  
  
The Legend of Kingdom Hearts  
  
~~*~~  
  
Long ago people lived in peace bathed in the warmth of light. Everyone loved the light but then people began to fight over it because they wanted to keep it for themselves. Because of this one desire darkness was born in their hearts.  
  
The darkness began to spread as time passes covering everything and claiming the hearts of many. The worlds couldn't escape the path of war, destruction, and chaos no matter how many people tried to stop it.  
  
There was only but one being capable of stopping this madness and she was called The Guardian of Hearts. From her tower she could see what was happening to all the worlds. Soon she came up with an idea and went to see "The Creator of All".  
  
The Guardian of Hearts requested from "The Creator" to create a special world that will act as the heart of all worlds. "The Creator" agreed and created a world that was called Kingdom Hearts.  
  
Soon after its creation The Guardian of Hearts imprisoned the light and the forever growing darkness within that world. Now because that light had to be sealed the worlds that were once connected are now isolated and disconnected, separate from each other and it has been that way ever since.  
  
~~*~~  
  
History became legend.  
  
Legend became myth.  
  
Soon all knowledge was lost to the ages.  
  
There are some variations of this story but because it was told by word of mouth some of it was lost in each retelling. Even this version is just a fragmented tale. I believe the lost memories will be recovered soon because as the old yet true saying goes:  
  
History repeats itself.  
  
~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^*~^ Authors Note: So I hope you guy's enjoyed this and if you like it don't forget to review please it helps me write more. ~ Lady Stardust 2 


	2. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that are mentioned but I do own three of my own Hikari, Daymeion, and Celest.  
  
Author Notes: Well this starts at the end of the first Kingdom Hearts so if you didn't beat it yet don't read this or you will spoil the ending for yourself. Well hope you enjoy it. ^_^  
  
**WARNING CONTAINS SPOILERS**  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Legend: "word" = Speaking  
'word' = Thinking  
`~`~`~ = Change in POV  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
When a New Door Opens a New Story Begins  
  
Prologue: The End of One Thing But The Beginning of Another  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Sora, take care of her," I said coolly before the door to Kingdom Hearts was sealed forever. "Riku, what are you doing?!" Sora yelled. I did not answer I just closed the rest of the door, sealing it for all the time that is left in this world.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
"You jerk!" I yelled and I slammed my fist into the ground. "Sora . . ." Goofy and Donald began to say but stopped when they saw that I was crying. "Hey, are you O.K.?" asked Goofy. I did not answer him. "Well it could have been worse," stated Donald. I looked at him with amazement "How can you talk like that Donald?! You lost your King! Was that not the reason why you two came and helped my try to find Riku and Kairi in the first place?" He just looked at me and said "Yes, that was our reason in the beginning but as the time passed our friendship has grown and I speak for both of us. Besides I think we will find The King and your friend Riku if we work together." "All for one and one for all like I always say!" said Goofy. I looked up at them then at the door and back at them and said, "Thanks guys." As we turned for the door I thought, 'Riku, thank you. I will take care of Kairi and one day I will figure out how to unlock that door and save you. You have my promise.'  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
'Where is he? Why can't I find him?' I thought to myself as I was walking down the road back to Destiny Island. "Kairi!" someone yelled. I turned around and saw Sora. "Sora!" I yelled and ran towards him. "Sora where were you?! I have been looking everywhere for you!" I said, trying to look mad but it failed. Sora just smiled and said, "I was at the end of all worlds. We have defeated Ansem but I could not lock the door. That's when King Mickey came; he also had a Keyblade. He helped me lock the door, but even using two Keyblades we could not close it. But then Riku came and he closed the door from the inside." I did not say anything for a few minutes because I was in shock. "So . . ." I began, "Riku is trapped on the other side of that door." "Yes," said Sora with his head hanging low. I grabbed his hand and he looked up at me with surprise. "We will look for him together," I told him. Sora smiled at me and was going to say something but then the ground began to shake. Then all of a sudden the ground was splitting in two and I could no longer hold onto him. "Kairi, I promise that whatever happens I will always be with you. I'll come back to you I promise," Sora said before falling into the darkness. "I know you will!" I cried out and lost consciousness.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
In the main hall of the palace I just stood there watching the recent events though the seeing stone. 'This is awful!' I thought to myself as I watched. Then the image changed from the boy and girl to another boy who looked about my age. He has silver white hair and ocean blue eyes. "This must the one who is trapped inside the door of darkness," I whispered before I noticed that someone was behind me. I turned around and said, "Is there any way that we can help him, Daymeion?" to the black hair red eyed man who was my older brother. "No, Hikari, there isn't. Once someone enters that world they have no chance of escape," explained Daymeion. "Well, I'm going to try anyway," I said. "It is futile; you would only get trapped yourself." Daymeion said calmly. "I don't care!" I yelled as I pushed some strands of my auburn hair behind my ears. "I have the feeling that you are not going to listen to me and help that young man," Daymeion said while he was shook his head. The only response he got from me was glaring into his red eyes with my silver ones. Then I ran though the door out into the hall.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
I just stood there and watched as Hikari ran out though the door. "Hikari my dear sister, let us see if you can save that young man from the darkness." I paused and smiled, "And if you succeed it will prove that you do hold the key to fulfill my masters desires." I looked into the stone and mentally switched the images to show the one who was trapped in darkness and the other that is trapped in another world. "They both can use the Keyblade. Could it be possible that they are the chosen ones from the legend?" I said as I gazed into the stone. "If they are or not it does not matter; I'm sure the outcome will be the same." With that said I left the chamber to make the necessary arrangements for future plans.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Author Notes: Hmmmm..... I wonder whom Daymeion is working for and what is their plan is? What role could Hikari could play in it? Also what happened to Sora, Riku, and Kairi. AHHHH!!!!!! SO MANY UNANSWERD QUESTIONS!!!!! If you want them answered all you have to do is R&R. 


	3. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that are mentioned but I do own Hikari and Daymeion.  
  
Author Notes: Well I am glade that people like it so far. This chapter should be an interesting one well at least I thought it was. Hope you enjoy it!  
  
**WARNIG STILL CONTAINS SPOILERS! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Legend: "word" = Speaking  
'word' = Thinking  
`~`~`~` = Change in POV  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
When A New Door Opens A New Story Begins  
  
Chapter 1: Riku's Decision Life or Death  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
I just stood there in front to the newly sealed door of Kingdom Hearts in silence. I soon broke the silence by whispering, "Sora I'm sorry, but it was the only thing I could do to make up for all the pain and sorrow I have caused for you and Kairi as well." I turned my back from the door and gazed at the world before me. 'Strange this is not what I expected Kingdom Hearts to look like' I thought as I was gazing at the land before me. The sky was cloudy and black and the trees and other plant life was either black in color or wilted. There was a small stream not too far away, so I slowly walked towards it and touched the water gently. It was icy cold, and even though I only barely touched it my finger tips felt the sting of the cold water. 'How can it be possible for hearts to be born here? Could . . .' all of my thoughts paused and my eyes widened then continued 'Could Ansem been right all along. That all hearts and worlds were created though the power of darkness.' With that in mind I walked away from the stream and on to the dark, cold, and lonely path that I now take.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
'Please don't let it be to late.' I thought as I ran towards the door. When I got there I was amazed. It was at least twenty feet tall with all sorts of designs and writings of the past, which I could not decipher. 'If my brother was here he probably could read what is says' I thought to myself as I was standing there frozen in place. I felt like if I move I would set off a trap of some kind that was meant to protect this place. I took another glance at the door with a puzzling look on my face, "I don't understand how something that looks ordinary can be so important." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Without showing any fear, I reached for the doorknob and slowly open the door and entered the world that was hidden behind it.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
It has been at least a couple of hours since sealing the door. 'Well I am doing what I always dreamed of, but it is not the same when you're alone.' I thought to myself before I decided to stop and rest against a tree that was nearby. So I just sat there thinking, 'I wonder if Sora and Kairi made it back to Destiny Island and if they did are they going to look for me?' My expression saddened as I thought, 'I really don't blame them if they aren't going to. It was I after all who kept them apart even though my heart, or should I say the rest of my heart, knew that they were meant to be together.' The cold wind began to blow and I shivered slightly, 'I guess my jealousy of Sora who got Kairi's attention half of the time got the better of me.' Slowly sleep began to overpower me and I fell into a deep sleep.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Finally I got through." I said with exhaustion; the Heartless that had been guarding the entrance were a lot stronger then I expected. I stood up straight and looked around while I was taking deep breaths in ,'I don't get it. What is so important in here anyway?' Looking around in suspicion I said, "It's so quiet... a little too quiet." I readied my sword and walked down the path before me.  
  
A couple of hours later I found myself near a tree with the boy who was trapped in here just lying there against the tree. It looked like he was asleep 'Is he just sleeping or did something happen to him' I thought as my eyes widened. I began to walk slowly towards him to see if he was all right. "He looks so peaceful." I whispered quietly as I watched him sleep. Then a small blush crept across my cheeks. When I noticed it I thought, 'Why am I blushing? It's not like I know him or anything like that to have a crush on him.' Instead of disappearing my blush deepens even more so I sighed in defeat. I began to hear noises coming from nearby and looked around trying to figure out where it was coming from. My gaze turned back to the boy and saw that the noises were coming from the boy because he was waking up. I quickly ran and hid behind a couple of large rocks not too far away and watched him from there.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Hmm. . . . "I said as I slowly reopened my eyes. 'That was a nice nap I wonder how long I was out,' I thought as I got up from where I was and stretched out a bit. I gazed at the scenery before me and sighed because I was hopping that everything that has to do with Kingdom Hearts was just only a dream. Casually I leaned against the tree listening to the wind. Then I heard small noises near by. "It's coming from behind that rock," Cautiously I advanced towards it trying to figure out what it was or who it was. Well whatever it was I could tell that it was frightened of me.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
'Oh great... now what am I going to do?' I thought as the boy came closer to my location. Quickly I scanned the areas left then right of me to see if I can find another hiding place but there wasn't anything in sight. 'Should I run, or should I stay here and confront him?' I debated with myself. I looked back and saw that the boy suddenly stopped only a few feet away from me and turned around, readying his sword.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
'The Heartless are coming.' I thought to myself as I unsheathed my sword. Small shadows in the ground began to surround me and out of those shadows came the Heartless. I smirked and thought 'Good timing; I was getting bored.' I sprang into action and slashed at a few of the Heartless killing them in one sweep. I smirked and said, "Is that all you got?" One of the Heartless walked up towards me and stopped only a few inches away. It looked up at me with its antennas wriggling around. "Go back from whence you came and leave me be," I said with a commanding voice. The only response I got was a laugh and a hiss that said "You can not command us in this realm. Here our power is strong and yours is weak." 'How dare that Heartless talk to me like that! I will show it my power' I glared at it and went into and attack stance. Then all the heartless in the area started to convert into new forms. I could only stare in awe at the sight. 'They got bigger and seem stronger as well. No matter; I will destroy them all!' I thought in anger as I charged into battle.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
As I was watching the events that unfolded before me from my hiding place my mind could not believe what my eyes have seen. 'I didn't expect him to fight all of them at once, especially when he is alone. Even I can't do that. Is he insane?' I thought as I watched the battle before me. The boy jumped over one Heartless and slashed at another but something happened that neither he nor I expected. The slain Heartless just divided into two more. "It's no use to fight, boy; if you kill one, two more will take its place." hissed one of the Heartless. "It does not matter to me." responded the boy and went on the attack again. As he was fighting I notice that something was beginning to form behind him. 'Why does that look so familiar,' I thought as I observed the black void that was growing behind him. Then it hit me. 'Wait is that what I think it is? And if it is then he will be . . .' I thought, panicking. I look up again at the void and closed my eyes and made the decision to reveal myself.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
I jumped back holding onto my arm and winced slightly. The Heartless advance then looked up and began to back away form me. I looked at them with curiosity and thought 'Why are they retreating? Did I scare them off or did something else?'  
  
"Watch out!!" yelled a voice not to far away. "Huh? Who said that?" I said as I turned to see who it was. When I found its owner I was amazed because I did not expect any living being in this realm. "Behind you!!" said the silver eyed, auburn haired girl who I am guessing to be around my age. I turned back and saw a black void. 'Well I know why the Heartless retreated now,' I thought as I slowly backed away from the void. Just when I was about to run for it thousands of chains came out of the void, wrapped themselves around me, and tried to pull me into the darkness. I tried to get loose, but no avail; I'm not strong enough to break them. Slowly I began to lose consciousness. The last thing I saw was that girl who was running towards me, fighting the Heartless that stood in her way so that she could help me.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
I ran up to the void, killing the Heartless that stood in my way, but I was too late; he was gone. ' Blast! Now what am I going to do?' I thought to myself as I stood there. "Well I guess there is only one choice left for me," I slowly walked up to the void and entered into the darkness, hoping to find him.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Where am I?" I asked as I lay there. I got up and looked around, 'This place seems so familiar to me, but from where?' I thought as I heard the sounds of the waves washing up on the beach where I stand. A few minutes later I heard a voice saying, "Are you two at it again? Okay then, I'll be judge." I turned around to see who said that and it was a young girl who looked just like Kairi in fact I belive I was her. "Kairi!" I exclaimed and ran up towards her but she didn't seem to even notice me. "Kairi it's me, Riku!" she didn't stir. "Don't you recognize me, Kairi?" I questioned, but she just walked past me without another word. Then I heard another voice that spoke "Okay if I win then I'm captain . . ." I could not believe when I saw the one who spoke it. "Sora, is that you?" I asked with wide eyes. Sora didn't reply either he just finished his sentence "and if you win . . . "as he finished I gasped when I saw the one who he was talking to and the other person said "I get to share a poapu with Kairi." simply said a boy who looks exactly like me. "Huh . . ." said Sora "Deal. The winner gets to share a poapu with Kairi." said the one who looks like me with a small laugh. "Are you guys ready?!" called Kairi impatiently unaware of what the prize was that goes to the winner after the race. Sora and the other me nodded and got ready. "Ready. . . GO!" Kairi yelled and the two raced off. I turned around and said "How is it possible?! Where in the world am I?!" "These are only the events of your past and nothing more." said a mysterious, yet ancient voice. "Events of my past," I repeated as the world around me tuned black.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
'It's so dark I can't see. Where am I?' I thought as I walked deeper into the darkness. "I wish I had a lamp or torch to light my way." I said quietly to myself. Suddenly, a small ball of light appeared before me. 'Where did this come from?' I questionably thought as I reached toward it to see if I could touch it. When I touched it the light burned brighter as I held it in my hands.  
  
"I see you finally come, Bearer of the Light." said a mysterious voice. "What are you talking about? I am not the Bearer of the Light!" I yelled, and then paused, "Wait, who are you, anyway?" "Who I am is no concern to you for the moment. Did you not come here to save that young man from the darkness?" replied the voice. 'That's right but where could he be?' I thought as I looked around, panicking. As if reading my mind, the voice answered, "Follow the light. Where it leads you is where the Dark Keyblade Master sleeps." "Dark Keyblade Master?" I questioned, but the voice did not answer. 'Strange. I wonder who that was.' I thought and looked at the light then closed my eyes saying "Bearer of the Light. Dark Keyblade Master. These are titles that are mentioned in the prophecy." I reopened my eyes and stepped toward the light. With each step I took, the ball moved farther away, so I followed.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
Enveloped in the darkness is where I lay with flashbacks of my past appearing in and out of my mind. "Why do you keep showing me what I have done in the past?" I questioned. I was holding one hand over my heart because I finally realized how much pain I have caused for Sora. It even made my own heart ache. 'Sora, I did not mean to betray you,' I thought, hoping he could hear me. "It is no use, Riku. You can not change the past," said the mysterious voice. "Then answer me this. Why were we chosen to follow this path of fate?" I said with curiosity in my voice. It felt like an eternity before the voice replied "I am sorry even I do not know why ill things happen to certain individuals." "So even you don't know the answer. I wish that someone perhaps from a world that is farther away from the ones that I have visited knew." I said with disappointment. "Maybe there is someone but they may not know it yet." replied the voice with pity. I sighed and thought, 'Even if there is someone who can answer my question, I would not be able to ask it because I am trapped in the darkness within Kingdom Hearts.' With that my mind flashed again with a new flashback. I still regret the decision that I'd made back then. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
My heart beat became faster as I followed the light never caring where it could lead me. 'Please let him be alright,' I thought to myself. Suddenly the light stopped and vanished into thin air. "Where did it go?" I wondered, but the voice I heard before did not answer. I looked around and notice that someone is lying on the ground in the distance. I walked closer and squinted my eyes so I could get a better look. A gasp escaped my lips because it was the boy whom I came to help.  
  
Quickly I ran towards him and knelt down next to his body. Lightly I touched his cheek. He was sweating and his expression showed that he was having a nightmare of some kind. I examined him with my eyes full of sorrow. One of his hands was over his heart. "What has happened to him?!" I demanded while trying to hold my tears back. "Riku's heart is being tested and after that he must make a choice to live in a realm where he can change the course of the future or he could die here in this realm of darkness," answered the voice seriously. "What?!" I cried fearfully. 'I wish I knew what was in his mind and heart so that I can help him overcome this,' I thought as a few tears escaped down my cheeks. "There is a way." said the voice. "Then tell me how," I said urgently. Then voice instructed, "Place you hand on his heart and close your eyes and you will see what troubles Riku's mind and heart." So I did what I was instructed to and place my hand over his heart. I glanced at his face his expression changed form pain and sorrow to more of a relaxed one. 'Is he still in pain or is it over?' I thought as I felt something covering my hand. I gasped and looked down the one who was holding my hand was the boy. "Riku" I softly said before my eyes shut.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"I can't watch this anymore!" I cried out. I was kneeling on the ground and covering my ears so that I could not hear the conversation that was going on between my past self and the cloaked man. "The heart that is strong and true shall win the Keyblade," the cloaked man said calmly. "What?! Are you saying my heart is weaker then his?!" replied my past self angrily. "For that instant it was, however, you can become stronger." said the cloaked man. "What should I do?" asked my past self desperately. "You showed no fear when stepping thorough the door of darkness. Plunge deeper into darkness and your heart will grow stronger then the wielder of the Keyblade." explained the hooded man. "NO! Don't listen to him!" I yelled but it was no use. "All you have to do is open your heart to darkness and you will receive the power that is necessary so that you can defeat your rival and retrieve Kairi's heart that rest within him." said the cloaked man slyly. Then the body of my past self began to glow and he started to laugh and said "Sora, I will kill you and retrieve Kairi's heart that you keep selfishly within your own."  
  
My eyes widen at the statement "I didn't mean it, Sora, I swear I didn't," I cried as the room darkened and I found myself sinking into the darkness. Suddenly, my eyes began to hurt and I couldn't understand why. So I had no choice but to close them. No began to starte my toughest fight ever to free myself from the darkness that was in my heart.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Just in time,' I thought as I gazed down at the boy who was now struggling to get free. "You must not give in to the darkness. Riku, you must fight and banish the darkness that lingers within your heart" I said seriously.  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
"Who. . .who said that?" I questioned. 'Strange that voice is different form before. It sounds like the voice of the girl who warned me about the void' I thought as I was struggling. "Please don't give in!" said the voice again. "Why should I not give in? No one wants me back." I said weakly. "That's not true! Your friends are searching for you even as we speak," the voice replied. 'They are?' I thought before the voice spoke again, "Riku, you may not believe it but it is true; they want you to come back." 'They want me to come back after all I have done to them.' I thought to myself. I began to pull myself out of the darkness and said, "It won't end like this! I won't allow it to. I am not going to let Sora and Kairi face the darkness alone!" I raised my hand up to see if I can grab onto something to help me up. Then I felt a hand grasping onto my own and began to pull me up "And you will not face them alone either." said the voice. In a matter of moments I was free form the darkness of the void and my heart. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
'I did it! I really did it!' I thought happily and looked down at the boy resting on my lap. "Thank you." muttered the boy weakly. He opened his eyes and I tried not to gasp at what I saw. `~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~  
  
'Something is not right. Why can I only see darkness?' I thought to myself. I decided to as the one who was there with me when I had no hope left "Why can't I see anything? Are we still in the black void?" "Well no we aren't in the black void; we are not even in the Door of Darkness anymore," answered the girl. "Then why can't I see?" I questioned. "Well. . ." started the girl, "When someone is in the world of the heartless for a long period of time and escaped before their heart was completely shattered they are left with a scar. The scar can affect any part of that person and the scar has affected your eyesight." said the girl uneasily. "So basically you are saying that I have become blinded by this scar, right?" I said sadly. "Yes." replied the girl as I heard small noises of her looking for something in her pocket "What are you doing?" I asked tiredly. "I am going to place a cloth around your eyes." answered the girl. "Why?" I questioned her "Because your eyes are um ah . . ." started the girl uneasily. 'She is having problems explaining it to me.' I thought to myself. "Well your eyes we not only blinded but they were replaced as well." she said. "Replaced with what?" I asked. "Your eyes were an ocean blue before but now they are pure black," replied the girl sadly.  
  
I raised my hand up and touched her cheek gently and nodded to show that I understood what she said. She then placed the blindfold over my eyes and said, "I am sorry if I only have gotten you out sooner you would still be able to see." She began to cry but I soon banished her tears away and said, "Don't be sorry about anything. You are the one who showed me the light. I don't care if I can't see anymore; it is only a small price to pay for my freedom."  
  
I sensed her smile and slowly I could no longer fight off the sleep that has been haunting me for some time now so I gave in. The last thing I heard her say was "When you wake up you will be in another world possibly a few years will pass as well and you will not find me at your side but don't worry I have the feeling that we will meet again soon. Farewell Riku." But I could tell that she did not leave right away so I just lay there in the arms of my Hikari. (AN: He does not know her name yet. Hikari means light)  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` Author Notes So now we know what happened to Riku but what about the others? If you want to find out just review and I will tell more of this tale. Till Next Time SEEYA ^_~ 


	4. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that are mentioned but I do own Hikari and Daymeion.  
  
Author Notes: No comments for today  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Legend: "word" = Speaking  
'word' = Thinking  
`~`~`~` = Change in POV (AN: There is No POV change in this chapter)  
`````````= Scene change  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
When A New Door Opens A New Story Begins  
  
Chapter 2: Sora's New Destiny  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
It's has only been one day since the sealing of Kingdom Hearts and for some strange reason I am not back home. So for now Donald, Goofy, and I are walking down this very long path that leads to who knows where. When a few minutes passed Donald asked me something, "So now what are we suppose to do?" "We have to find Riku and King Mickey." I simply answered. Now it was Goofy's turn to ask a question, "Yeah but where are we going to find that door to the Light." We all at the same time sighed and looked to the ground until we heard a very familiar dog barking. "Pluto?!' quaked Donald. "Were have you been?" asked Goofy. He then noticed a letter in Pluto's mouth, "Gawrsh, that's the king's seal!" I walked up to the to dog and asked, "Have you seen King Mickey?" Instead of giving me the letter which I thought he would do he began to run from me so a chased him and called to the others to follow and we chased him for miles.  
  
Soon it was dark out and I lost site of Pluto because of it. I turned back and saw that Donald and Goofy weren't behind me. "Donald! Goofy!" I called but got no answer. 'Where could they be.' I thought to myself. Then I realized what the surrounding area looked like. There was four paths leading to different directions. I looked left, right, and straight ahead of me and couldn't make up my mind on which way to go. So I decided to stay where I am and wait for Donald and Goofy to show up. I lay there for an hour or so until I fell asleep but before I did I heard a voice in my head that spoke, "Remember, Sora. You are the one who will open the door to the light."  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` ````````````````  
  
"Sora . . ." whispered the wind gently blowing across my face.  
  
"Huh who said that? Kairi is that you?" I said quietly as I slowly got up from the ground. I gazed at the area before me and it wasn't that endless road from before but the place I've seen in my dreams. At least I thought it was sure it like the same but the platform I am standing on is different. Instead of a green color it was white and also instead of the picture of the Princess of Heart Snow White there was a picture of a young girl with auburn colored hair but the eyes were covered in the shadow. She had something in her hands it was a small key inside of a heart 'What does this mean?' I thought to myself.  
  
"Well I see that Keyblade Master Sora has finally woken up," said the voice that got me into this mess in the first place. "What do you want?!" I said bitterly. "Well you don't have to be so bitter. I am guessing that you didn't sleep very well." replied the voice innocently. "I never have gotten goodnights rest since I started this journey and I thought it was finally over. That reminds me where am I anyway I thought I would be brought back to my own world as well?" I snapped back. "Who said that it was over it has only just begun." responded the voice. "What do you mean?" I questioned with wide eyes. "It's quite simple actually. You see this place we are in is called the Palace of Fate only those who have the potential to change the world are to enter here." answered the voice. "Okay so this place is only accessible to those with the power to change the world but that doesn't answer my question." I said impatiently. "You didn't let me finish Keyblade Master. True you did seal the door that caused all of this but it wasn't Kingdom Hearts it was only one of the doors that will open the pathway to that world," finished the voice. 'Only one of the doors that will lead to the real Kingdom Hearts is the one that I sealed,' I thought with confusion. "You mean that all I have done was for nothing?" I sadly whispered softly but loud enough so that the voice could answer me. "It wasn't all for nothing you did prevent the destruction of all worlds. You see if that door was opened without the Door of the Light being opened the worlds no matter how strong the hearts of its inhabitants are the darkness would cover them and they would face an eternity of darkness and chaos." "You seem to know a lot about what's going on. Tell me why did Riku, Kairi, and I ended up with this fate?" I questioned. The voice didn't answer right away "Well." I smirked. "Your friend Riku asked me that same question." started the voice. I gasped "What?! Did Riku escaped from that world?" "Yes and no." said the voice. "Yes and no?! What do you mean by that?" I question angrily. "I can't tell you that just yet first you must show me the strength of your heart."  
  
All of a sudden the floor shattered into many different shards and I fell into the darkness that was underneath it. I was falling headfirst into the next platform which was completely different form the first one. Instead of a warm pure white background there a cold pure black one and instead of a young girl there was a man with black hair and also his eyes were covered in the shadows. "Now where am I" I asked but I figured I'll get no answer. Then all of a sudden creatures that were similar to the Shadow Heartless arose out from the shadows. I drew out my Keyblade and when into a fighting stands waiting for them to make the first move. They surround me and slowly advance "Thunder" I yelled and three of those creatures cried out in pain and vanished. The rest attempted to attack me all at once but I was able to evade their attack by jumping over them and cast a Stopga and then a Graviga (authors note: is that how it is spelled?) which wiped them all out.  
  
"Well I think you need to come up with new tests you've made this all too easy." I smirked as I bashed the Keyblade into another Heartless. "Oh you think so well then take another look." as the voice spoke the Heartless that I just destroyed reappeared. 'This could be a problem.' I thought as I rushed back into battle. It was a lot harder to defeat them then I have expected 'What are these things they can't be the same Heartless as before?' I was thinking as I was dogging their attacks. Then they all attacked at the same time but it was not so easy to dodge as it was like before. Some how they have become faster and stronger then the last time. "Curga," I said as I healed my body after that last attack the Heartless turned around and begun to surround me. I could hear them whisper about something but I could only make out only a few words, "ENDLESS" "HEARTLESS" "NOBODY" "The source of all Heartless" "Secret Palace" "13 systems" "3rd Enemy" and last "3rd Key."(authors note: some of these are quotes found in the secret ending if you're not sure.) 'What are they muttering about?' I thought as I turned my head slowly examining the area to see if there is an escape path that I can take but alas there wasn't one in site. The circle of Heartless started to grow larger by the moment I finally decided to just create a pathway of my own. I charged right though and pushed them aside as they came but it didn't work as well as I have hoped. It seems that they have gotten a lot smarter and actually worked together to form a large whirlpool of darkness and me in the center of this dark whirlpool. The darkness was covering my body and I find myself unable to escape.  
  
I had just about given up hope when "SORA!" 'Kairi?!', could it be true was that Kairi's voice that I heard just now. I let out a yell and with all the strength of my heart I was able to get half way out of the whirlpool. I felt something grab me and pulling me back in "No, I won't let you take me I have a promise that I must keep!" With those words the Keyblade began to pulse and then I heard cracking sounds coming from it, "What's going on?" The Keyblade shattered into many different pieces and those pieces flew in and pierced each and every Heartless that formed that whirlpool destroying every single one and I was free.  
  
I looked down at the shards of the once powerful Keyblade, which then disintegrated into the air. "H . . .how could this happen? W . . . Why did it happen?" I asked hoping that the mysterious voice could answer me. "You have shown me the strength of your heart. It is indeed as strong as I expected. You have done well Sora. Now it is time to prove if you are worthy of the title Light Keyblade Master." replied the voice. "You didn't answer my question again! Why did the Keyblade shatter? You should know that without the Keyblade I can not seal any Keyholes or destroy any Heartless!" I snapped back. "True but that was only the Kingdom Key it's only purpose was to test the ones who are destined to restore the balance." answered the voice. "Restore the balance? What balance are you talking about and how can I do it without the Keyblade?" I questioned. "You assume that the Kingdom Key was the only Keyblade." the voice spoke so silently I could barely hear it. "More Keyblades?" I asked my self as I remembered what exactly happened at Hollow Bastion. Riku also had possession of a Keyblade that was created by the power of the Princesses of Heart. "Time will reveal the truth to you but you must focus on the present," said the voice as a door appeared in the center of the platform. "Now open the door and see what's beyond it." I nodded after those words have been spoken and turned to the door slowly waking toward it. I touched the handle and the door opened by it self I jumped back for a moment thinking. I took a deep breath and passed though the door.  
  
When I got in I find myself walking on another platform but there was something different about this one. It had a black and white background and there was an illustration of the Kingdom Key with cracks in it on the top and to the left and the right there was two Keyblades that I never have seen before. The woman in the middle had wings of black on the left and white on the right. I heard steps from a distance that caused me to look up and turn in that direction. Soon a figure appeared out of the shadows he was dressed in a dark grey cloak I couldn't tell what he looked like because of the shadow that was cast from his hood. I looked at him and asked, "Who are you?"  
  
` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` ` `  
  
Author Notes: Well with the Keyblade gone and now this mysterious man appeared. What is Sora going to do? If you want to know just review and we will see what happens next. 


	5. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or any of its characters but I own Hikari, Daymeion, and Celest so don't steal them please.  
  
Authors Note: Just want to thank all of you for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Now on with the fic.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ Legend: "word" = Speaking  
'word' = Thinking  
`~`~`~` = Change in POV (AN: There is No POV change in this chapter) ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
When A New Door Opens A New Story Begins  
  
Chapter 3: The Mysterious Unknown  
  
~~~*~~~  
  
"Who are you?" I asked as soon as the mysterious man appeared. He didn't answer. Instead he walked up to me fading in and out of existence.  
  
For each step he took I fell back one, 'How can he do that? Is he some kind of ghost?' Closer and closer he came towards me, quickening his pace with each step and wouldn't stop. In mere minutes he was nearly on top of me. I gasped and fell backwards as I did he went straight through me but at that moment thousands of images ran through my mind and along with them I could hear voices.  
  
::"Kairi!" "Sora! Where are you?" "Riku! Why are you siding with the Heartless?" "All for one and one for all!" "I will find Kairi." "Keyblade" "I don't need the Keyblade anymore, my heart is my weapon!" "There is no way your getting Kairi's heart." "Sora, I will protect you this time." "Kairi, Thank you." "Give Riku back his heart!" "Promise me that you will come back." "I'll come back to you I promise."::  
  
Once the images and voices faded I landed on the ground, sitting there in a daze for a minute. I regained my senses and turned around to find a solid cloaked man staring down at me thinking about who knows what. I quickly jumped up and turned to him, "I am not going to ask you this again. Who are you?"  
  
The man turned his back to me, "It seems that you are special as well."  
  
I gave him a puzzled look, "Huh? What are you talking about?" I looked down and noticed that in his hand some kind of blue energy was forming. He turned and fired the energy at me. I gasped and quickly dodged it with ease.  
  
The hooded man smirked, "And yet you are still incomplete."  
  
'Incomplete? What in the world is that supposed to mean?' I thought as I got up from dodging that last attack. 'There is no way I can avoid a fight with this guy. But how am I going to defend myself without a weapon?' I looked around the room, searching for something that I could use, but there was nothing. "Figures," I sighed softly to myself. The unknown man took another step forward and fired two more blue energy spheres at me. I jumped back and was able to dodge it but then he came up to me and struck me with a long, red sword. I let out a painful scream and fell back on the stained glass platform next to the picture of the mysterious white Keyblade.  
  
"Is this all that you have to offer me? How pitiful," he said with a smirk. "You have no idea of the true strength of my heart!" I exclaimed and charged at him.  
  
While I charged at him I didn't notice that the platform that we were standing on began to glow, specifically the two Keyblades. One was glowing black while the other was white. The black beam soared into the sky while the white one headed towards me. Just as I was about to punch him, a beam of white light gathered into my hands and I felt a familiar weight being dropped into them. I slashed the object that was in my hand at the hooded man. He let out a cry and jumped back, holding his left shoulder that was beginning to bleed freely. I looked down at my hand to see what I was holding and gasped for what I held was a Keyblade! It was metallic white and gold in color and the hilt had the form of wings that shaped into a heart. The keychain was a white heart shaped like the symbol of Kingdom Hearts that I saw once in a book that was in the library of Hallow Bastion. The hooded man began to laugh, which caused me to look up at him. "So you finally decided to show me your true power Light Keyblade Master!" I cocked an eyebrow at him and thought, 'There's that Light Keyblade Master talk again. What does that mean?' He stood still and drew a second long red sword and smiled, "This is going to be enjoyable."  
  
The hooded man went into an attack stance, as did I. We charged at each other and our blades clashed with a loud clang and we were stuck in that position for a few minutes. Neither one of us showed any sign of weakness. The hooded man decided to break the tie by using the hilt of his second blade to knock me off balance. I would have been a goner if I didn't use my left hand to balance myself. Then I jumped up kicking the man in the chin. He fell backwards but soon recovered and performed a five-step combo attack, injuring my right side severely. I knelt there holding my side and breathing heavily trying to regain my strength. He didn't waste any time for me to recover to attack again but this time he didn't use his swords; instead he held out his hand and red energy began to form. The hooded man smirked and fired it towards me. The only thing I could do was to block it was with the new Keyblade that I now wield. I held up the Keyblade and the energy that was heading into my direction went up against it.  
  
I was being pushed to the ground further as each minute passed. I could only think of one thing to do which was to use the strength of my heart to fight. I only used this once before, when Ansem was possessing Riku, but I am afraid to do again yet it seems that it's the only choice that I have left now. Slowly, I got up despite the pain I felt in my side. I concentrated all of my hearts power into the Keyblade and it started to glow brightly. The hooded man looked at me with fascination and I replied with a simply smirk then letting out a loud cry. I held the blade tightly and raised it and pushed the energy blast back and aimed it at the cloaked man. It went straight to him but he caught the energy with his hand and pushed it back while he clutched his chest with the other hand. The energy soared into the sky and burst apart, it kinda reminded me of fireworks at the island festivals back when we knew nothing of the Heartless and going to other worlds was just a silly little dream.  
  
The man knelt down breathing hard and said, "Truly fascinating. It seems you truly are one of two people who will bring back the balance." "What are you talking about?" I charged at him and leapt into the air, Keyblade held high, but at the zenith of the leap he faded and I went straight through him and landed behind him. I turned to look at him and the hooded man half turned to me, "In your present state you can not possibly understand." I looked at him with curiosity and annoyance in my eyes. 'In my present state?' I thought before he said, "In any case, the time when we can meet again will doubtlessly come soon. Farewell." He vanished and I blinked a few times and realized that I still don't know who he is, "Wait. . .Who are you?" He fades in for a second and vanishes again but I can still hear his voice in my head, "I am. . ." Darkness covered my mind, "A mere shell."  
  
I was brought back into reality and stared at the spot where the cloaked man had been standing. I took another look at the platform again and noticed that the two Keyblade pictures were gone and also the woman in the center was gone too. "What's going on?" I asked, hoping that the voice can answer me but I was met by silence. I began to walk but then the floor started to disappear and I fell into darkness where no light shines.  
  
^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * ^ * Author's Note: I wonder what will happen next? Please keep on reviewing that always make me write more and more. ~ Lady Stardust 2 


	6. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters that are mentioned. I do own Daymeion, Hikari, and Celest.  
  
Author Notes: Just to not confuse everyone the time line of the story has jumped to five years into the future. Making Hikari and Riku 20, Sora and Kairi 19, and Daymeion 23. (Odd yes but will make sense later)  
  
Legend: "word" = Speaking  
'word' = Thinking  
= Change in POV   
==================================================================================  
When A New Door Opens A New Story Begins  
  
Chapter 4: Awakenings and Strange Meetings  
  
Five years. It has been five years since I came back here to this island and I spent those years all alone waiting for Sora to fulfill his promise to come back to me. At first when I woke up in the secret place I thought that everything was just a horrible dream and nothing more. But of course realization kicked in when I went outside to tell Sora and Riku about it to find out that they have disappeared from the island. Yes, I remember that day clearly.  
  
:: FLASHBACK::  
  
Slowly my eyes opened and I found myself back in the secret place. I put my hand on my head, "Boy do I have one large head ache. What weird dream."  
  
I looked around and wondering what happened. I walked outside to find Sora and Riku to see what they were up to. When I got outside I saw Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka talking then suddenly look up at me with strange looks of sadness mixed with pity. "Um hey what's up? Have you seen Sora and Riku anywhere?" They looked at each other and then Selphie came up to me and said, "Kairi don't you remember? Sora and Riku were lost in that storm last night." "Storm?" I questioned and then I realized that the dream I had wasn't a dream after all. I shook my head my eyes were full of tears as I remembered exactly what had happened. "Kairi I'm sorry I . . ." Selphie tried to comfort me but I didn't want it so I ran off back into the secret place. I think that she tried to follow me but Wakka stopped her from doing so.  
  
Back in the secret place I was sitting against a rock crying with no signs of stopping. I looked up and saw the picture of Sora and me that we drew when we were little but now it's somewhat different then last time I saw it. I got up to get a closer look and gasped for I saw in front of me was Sora scribbling a picture of a hand holding a paopu fruit. I was going to touch his shoulder when he turned around and smiled at me then disappeared. I giggled as a few tears escaped down my cheeks and knelt down grabbing a rock and began to draw the same thing that Sora drew on the other side of the picture. I smiled at what I did and went outside and found out that it was night. I walked to the dock and took another look at the sky and whispered, "Sora you better keep your promise."  
  
:: END FLASHBACK::  
  
I smiled at the memory, 'I have surly changed a lot since then.' I thought as I recalled that a few days I began to train myself so I would get stronger just in case it happens again. This time around I am not going to play the damsel in distress. Yes, when that time comes I will fight.  
  
I got up from my island, okay it was Riku's island but as of late I claimed it as my own, walked down the bridge and went through the shack then walked down the beach towards the dock.  
  
Walking down the beach I began to think about things that I normally don't even consider or want to think about, like was this truly over or is there more to it then that. My mind said yes but my heart kept on saying no I sighed and looked up at the sky. My eyes widened and I gasped for what I saw was a star beginning to fall out of the night sky. I shook my head and looked looked back up at the sky again to find that I wasn't seeing things. Finally I found my voice, "What?!"  
  
===========================================================================  
  
I ran out of the main hall and onto the balcony and saw that Neo Sephero was crumbling and the Heartless were everywhere, "I don't understand I thought they were destroyed five years ago by the Keyblade Master!" I ran back in looking for Daymeion hoping that he can give me the answer that I seek.  
  
I ended up finding him in the entrance hall fighting off the Heartless. So I drew out my StarBlade and joined him in the fight. "Daymeion what's going on? I thought these things were gone for good." One of the Heartless tried to sneak up behind me but I noticed it in the last second and destroyed it in one sweep. Daymeion jump back to the right of me "Well Hikari it seems that someone has opened the door to their world again." I looked at him, "But why now after all these years?" He took a quick glance at me and answered, "I don't know Hikari. I really don't know."  
  
The fight lasted for an hour but it wasn't in our favor. They were coming more rapidly through the door over whelming us. "It's no use we have to get out of here." Daymeion said and grabbed my arm and pulled me out into the main hall. "Where are we going Daymeion?" I asked as we ran up the stairs that lead to the tower where the seeing stone was being kept. "We're heading for the tower there is something inside that will help you escape this dying world," he answered never turning his head to look at me. So I decided not to ask anymore questions until we get to wherever my brother is leading me to.  
  
It took us a good ten minutes to get to the tower. After we ran in my brother shut the door and barricades it with a bunch of logs that were use for the fireplace. He turned back to me, "That won't hold them off for long. We better hurry Hikari."  
  
"With what you still haven't told me what's in here that will give us a way to escape," I asked while looking around trying to find that particular object.  
  
Daymeion walked up and passed me to a curtain that was a few feet away. He pulled it back revealing the Keyhole to this wold. My eyes widened and I gasped at the site because I never knew that the Keyhole was here in the castle tower. "How?" was the only thing that I could say. Daymeion smiled at my reaction to this little discovery, "I found this five years ago when you went off into the world of darkness to try to save that young man."  
  
I couldn't say anything about this until I finally got out of the state of shock, "So how will the Keyhole help?" Daymeion smirked and replied, "Well you can channel your hearts power through the Keyhole to travel to another world before it's to late." I looked at him with untrusting eyes, 'I know he is my brother but something about all of this doesn't seem right. I mean it seems he has been planning this all along."  
  
Then all of a sudden there was a loud bang against the door and the logs were beginning to break. "Hikari, we can't wait any longer go!", said Dameion as he was staring to walk towards me. "But what about. . ." I wasn't able to finish my sentence since he pushed me back and I fell against the Keyhole. It began to glow and the Heartless that were outside finally broke the door down. Daymeion turned and drew out his sword and charged at them. "Daymeion!!" I cried before I was blinded by the light and darkness.

=============================================================================  
  
I just stood there watching as Hikari vanish out of this world. I turned to the Heartless; "You fulfilled your purpose now leave here at once." The Heartless heeded my command and disappeared.  
  
"Is everything going according to plan?" said a voice behind me. "Yes, My Lord. Now only time will tell." I could hear my master smirk slightly, "Good. Now on to the task at hand, the Light Keyblade has already chosen its master. Also I hear from my other followers that a strange young woman was seen in Twilight Town recently fighting against some of the N.E.O. Shadow Heartless that I created." Just then I could swear that someone else was in the room with us but when I turned to look I couldn't see a thing. I guess my master could sense it to and he also looked into that direction with a slight smile. I looked at him curiously then asked, "So what about the Dark Keyblade has that chosen its master yet." He looked back at me and answered, "No that Keyblade hasn't gone to it master yet because he has been unconscious for five years now." My eyes widened, "You mean it's. . ." "Yes the one who is destined to become the Dark Keyblade Master is Riku and he will awaken as soon as the Bear of the Light arrives in the world he is now in. Now I must take my leave. Farewell," and with that he left.  
  
As soon as he left I ran towards the window to see if someone was really out there or not. I gazed left and right but no one could be seen but there were black and white feathers floating around. I guess it was from a few birds but something tells me it was something else.

===================================================================  
  
"Riku." I heard someone call. "Riku it's time to awaken, your true destiny is about to unfold."  
  
As if obeying the voice I slowly opened my eyes, "What happen?" I got up out of the bed I was in and looked around the room. I walked up to a mirror and gasped. What I saw before me was a refection of my self only a few years older and I still had that black blindfold from that girl on. 'This is strange how can I see if I have a blindfold on?' I thought as I remembered what happened after Kingdom Hearts was sealed or at least I thought it was.  
  
"Oh I see you finally awaken," said an elderly voice that came from behind me. I turned towards the owner, which was an old woman and asked, "Where am I and how long have I been asleep?" She looked at me and replied, "Well you are in Twilight Town and you have been asleep for five years today." I was shocked by her answer, 'Five years! Well I guess I know why I look older but it doesn't explain why I can still see even though I am wearing a blindfold.' "How did I get into this room?" I asked her. "My husband and son found you lying unconscious near the clock tower by the train station. They brought you back here so that you can recover and we have been taking care of you since then." I nodded my head and replied, "I see. Well then thank you for your kindness but I must be going now." I turn to leave but stopped when I heard her say, "Wait, before you go please I want you to have this." She hands me some new clothes, "I think these are your size." I looked at her and asked her one final question, "Why are you helping me? You don't even know who I am." She sighed, "I know that. It's just that you remind me of my son who lost his heart five months ago to the Heartless." I gasped, 'The Heartless! I thought Sora, King Mickey, and I got rid of them.' I looked back at the woman and softly smiled; "Thank you again um..." "Mrs. Hale" spoke the woman and smiled. "My name is Riku. It's a pleasure meeting you Mrs. Hale." I told her. "It's nice to meet you to Riku." and with that she left the room so that I can change my clothes.  
  
Slowly and carefully I took off my old clothes. It was really hard to get my shirt off without causing pain because of the wound in my chest that was caused by Ansem when I prevented him from hurting Kairi. I shuddered at the memory and then was relived at the thought that he was gone for good.  
  
After I changed I went back to the mirror to see how I looked. I wore a black sleeveless shirt, dark blue denim pants with a silver chain belt, and boots that had a slight heal on them. I nodded with satisfaction and sat back down on the bed and put on gloves similar to my old ones and then took out a box that was in the pocket of my old pants. I opened it and took out a heart pendent attached to a long metal chain. This once belong to my father he gave it to me on my fifteenth birthday he said that he felt that I should have it now instead of waiting until I turn eighteen. I smiled and placed the chain around my neck and went down stairs.  
  
As I got to the bottom Mrs. Hale got up from her chair and walk up to me. She walked around me and said, "Oh good it fits you just fine." I nodded and began to walk out the door. "Wait. . ." yelled Mrs. Hale "You can't go outside like that its pouring rain. Here take this as well." she hands me a grey overcoat with a hood. I nodded in thanks and left to explore this strange new place.  
  
'Mrs. Hale was right it is pouring rain outside,' I thought as I put my hood up. I stepped out into the deserted street and was amazed by my surroundings. It was some kind of city with tall buildings that had neon lights and large TV screens decorating them. After I got a good look at the area I began to walk down the street hoping to find a way back home to Destiny Islands.  
  
After I was walking around Twilight Town I began to feel that the whole idea of me finding a way home was hopeless. I sighed and looked to the sky, "This is hopeless. Maybe I should just stay here I mean Sora and Kairi are probably better off with out me any way." "That's not true."  
  
I spun around to find a young woman who looked to me around my age lying unconscious on the street curb. I quickly walked up and knelt down next to her, 'Who is she and why does she look so familiar to me?' I reached out and removed a few strands of auburn colored hair away from her face. She became startled by the gesture. "Don't be afraid. I not going to hurt you," I calmly told the sleeping woman.  
  
"You won't but I will!" spoke a harsh sounding voice coming from behind me.  
  
I turned around and found a hooded man stand there. "Who are you?" I asked in a demanding tone. The man smirked, "That's none of your business. Now I will spare your life if you hand over the woman to me." I look down at her then back up to the man and replied, "If you want her you will have to go through me." I stood up and approached him showing no fear. The strange man seemed agitated at my remark, "It seems that you misunderstood me. Hand her over or else!" "Or else what," I smirked slightly. He drew a long sword out, "Or else I will kill you."  
  
The hooded man sprang forth to strike but I evaded it with ease. I looked around for something to use as a weapon but as my luck would have it there wasn't anything useful. I look down in disappointment but I quickly dodged to the left just barely avoiding the man's long slender blade. Each time he'd attacked I dodged it with ease which surprised me a bit and also cause me to suspect that I'm not his real target in this little life or death match. I didn't dwell too much on this concept because I was more focused on what was going on in the present moment.  
  
"You should just stand still so that your death won't be so painful," he taunted and a glare was the only response he got out of me. Again he charged at me but this time I decided to duck under his blade and knock him down into the ground. The man somehow anticipated my move and before I knew it his sword was force into my right shoulder and sending me into the ground as well. I quickly got up and ran a few feet away from him still holding onto my now bleeding shoulder, 'Damn I almost had him.' I watched him as he got up and extended his hand, "TAKE THIS!" he cried out as two red balls of energy appeared. One immediately went towards me but after I barely dodged it I noticed that the other one was heading straight towards the woman I was trying to protect, 'No I refuse to let down another person like in the past.' Quickly I ran in front of her and shielded her from the attack. It hit me dead on but for some odd reason I was able to block it with this strange black light that appeared in my hands. With this strange dark light I deflected the attack right back at him. He was hit dead on and fell crying out in pain.  
  
I was breathing heavily as I watch my opponent slowly get up off the ground. He glared at me then his gaze went to the object in my hand. "You?!" he gasped, "You're the Dark Keyblade Master?!" 'Dark Keyblade Master?' I thought questionably and looked at the object that was somehow in my hand. If I wasn't wearing this blindfold you could see the complete shock in my eyes for what I hold in my hand was a Keyblade but, it was different from the one I had taken from Sora back in Hollow Bastion. The hilt was the form of black wings that shaped into a heart and the color of it was black with red and silver in certain areas on the hilt and the blade. 'How could I still be considered a Keyblade Master after everything I've done in the past.'  
  
"So my master was right," he spoke disturbing my current thought, "You would reveal yourself once that wretch came here." I looked at him with a puzzling look, "What are you talking about?" "Oh so you don't know who you really are. Interesting. Well too bad I can't tell you the truth I have to find my next target and capture her before she messes up my master's plans again. Farewell." He told me and then a black mist began to surround us.  
  
When the mist faded he was gone, "Who was that and more importantly who is his master?" I sighed and walked back over to the woman I was protecting. Carefully I picked her up and carried her back to Mrs. Hale's house so that I can take care of her current injuries and find out why she looks so familiar to me.

======================================================================

"Hikari, It's time for you to awaken and realize your fate." spoke a voice in my mind. Then a few minutes later my eyes opened and saw that I was no longer in the room where the seeing stone was kept in instead I was in a place that looked so foreign to me, "How did I get here?"  
  
"It was Riku who found you unconscious in the streets and brought you here to my home," answered an elderly voice.  
  
Quickly I turned around and saw an elder woman standing in the doorframe. "I'm glade to see that you are awake. Riku and I began to feel that you would never wake up again." 'Riku? Is that what she just said,' I thought then asked, "How long have I been asleep?" "For about three days," she answered. "Three days huh? Wait a minute what happened to my world?!" "Oh dear it seems the Heartless took over your world too," she said sympathetically. At this my heart sank, 'So it really has started again. If that's so then how did the Heartless escape and what happened to the Keyblade Master?'  
  
I shook my head to clear my thoughts and I looked up at the woman smiling, "My name is Hikari. Um. . . Thank you for taking care of me." She smiled back, "It was no trouble but you really should say it to Riku instead of me. Oh I'm Mrs. Hale so you know." I just nodded then she said, "Well since you are awake I'm going to get Riku. He really wants to speak with you." "Oh really?" I replied. "Yes. He will be here in a minute," with that she left the room.  
  
As soon as Mrs. Hale left I turned towards the window and became completely lost in my thoughts, 'Riku that was the name of that boy I saved five years ago. It couldn't be the same person could it?' I sighed and whispered; "I wonder what's going to happen now." "You know I was wondering about that same exact thing," I heard someone say from behind me.  
  
I immediately turned around and saw a young man about my age. He had silver hair that went down to his shoulders also a blindfold covered his eyes. "Tell me what is your name?" was his first question. I didn't answer instead I backed away and went up against the wall. "Who wants to know?" I asked shakily. The blinded man just sighed and approached me saying, "My name is Riku. I'm Sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." Then he sat down on the bed only a foot away from me. "I'm not afraid." I told him in a strong tone of voice so I can show that I wasn't afraid of him even though I was a little. Riku just chuckled at my attempt and in response I just glared at him, "Well if you want to know I'm Hikari." "Hikari," he said my name like he heard it before. "Yeah so um thank you for saving me." I whispered. "No problem but I wonder how did you get there," asked Riku. I shrugged, "I not exactly sure. One minute I was fighting against the Heartless then the next thing I knew I was here. I really don't know what happened." "I see," he nodded and leaned closer to me. I could feel his gaze pierce through me even though he had a blindfold on, "So Riku are you from around here?" "No," he sighed, "I am from a place called Destiny Islands." "Destiny Islands?" I asked curiously. He nodded and told me his tale.  
  
I listened and became fascinated by it but I also felt sad it was the kind of tale that you would love to hear if it was only imaginary and not real.  
  
"So now you are going to go look for your friends Sora and Kairi right," I asked after he finished. "Yes that's right," Riku answered. "And you have no idea how you got here?" was my next question. "Yes and I am going to find that girl and ask her why she helped me, a person who betrayed their friends despite all the lies."  
  
I bit my lip because I am the girl who helped him over come the darkness within him. I don't know why I didn't want to tell him then but I guess maybe because I didn't want to explain my reason for you see I don't exactly understand why I went out and risked everything to save him in the first place.  
  
After a few minutes I noticed that he was staring at me, "What's wrong?" "Nothing it's just that you look so familiar to me." I stiffened at his response, "How can you..." "See. I'm not sure," Riku interrupted, "It's been like that since I woke up after five years of being unconscious." I didn't say anything then and neither did he we just sat there in silence.  
  
Soon that silence was disrupted when we both heard a scream form the elderly woman, Mrs. Hale. Riku jumped up and ran down stair and I follow him.

===================================================================  
  
'That was Mrs. Hale!' I thought as I ran off leaving Hikari behind.  
  
When I got down stairs I couldn't help but gasp in both surprise and fear at the site before me. The room was in disarray and upon further inspection it seems that a struggle took place. "Mrs. Hale," I called. "Riku?" came a faint whisper behind me. I spun around and found her sitting in an up right position gasping for air and in an instant I was right by the old woman's side, "What happened?"  
  
"The Heartless came here with a strange man. He. . . he wanted to know if you and Hikari are in this house. I told him that you both weren't but, he was not satisfied with my answer. He began to search the house. When he was about to go up stairs I stopped him. The man told me to move but I refused so he ordered the Heartless to attack me. He never went up the stairs though which puzzled me instead he looked out the window, gazing at a few black and white feathers as they were floating around. He smiled and whispered something I could not hear. After that he left," explained Mrs. Hale weakly.  
  
"What did this man look like," I asked half knowing who it might be but I was surprisingly wrong by her description. From what she told me it was a man clad in red and his face was partly covered up. Only his mouth and one eye was showing.  
  
'So he isn't the same man I met before. If it isn't him then who could it be,' I thought then noticed that Mrs. Hale began to cough and blood slid down from the corner of her mouth. I gasped, "We better get take care your injuries." But before I could cast a Curaga Spell she stopped me, "It's no use Ri...Riku. It's all right I've excepted that fact it's time for me to leave and join my husband and son. At least I got to see you when you woken up...." Mrs. Hale took her last breath and passed on to see her family on the other side.  
  
At that moment, hearing the kind old woman take her last breath of air, something inside of me shattered. As I held her body I couldn't help but feel guilty at the fact that she died because someone was after Hikari and me. As I knelt there in deep thought I noticed that Mrs. Hale's body disappeared from my arms. Now I stared at an empty spot on the floor and that is how I felt inside empty, angry, and helpless.  
  
In one irrational move I slammed my fist into the ground muttering, "Why is it that anyone that I've known ends up getting hurt because of me?!"

=========================================================================

I couldn't believe or understand anything that I heard and saw in that room, 'How could this of happened and who would do this?' I sighed silently and whispered a quiet prayer for the kind old woman.  
  
"Why is it that anyone that I've known ends up getting hurt because of me?!"  
  
At the sound and tone of Riku's voice I looked up and saw how he reacted to all of this. I couldn't help but feel sorry for him from what I saw from his past it seams that he has causes a lot of pain and trouble for a lot of people. Feeling that I should go up and comfort him I began to walk towards to where he crouched.  
  
As I lay my hand on his shoulder for comfort Riku immediately stood up and faced me. Startled, I fell back a step not saying a word.  
  
"I going to find the one who caused this. Hikari I want you to stay here," said Riku finally breaking the silence.  
  
"No way I'm going with! I also want to find him too and don't say that I that I have nothing to do with this. I saw everything I know that guy is after me too I won't let you go alone Riku." I argued.  
  
He looked at me sighing, "Alright but please be careful I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
I blushed and told him that I can take care of myself. Then we both left the house in search of the one who caused the death of Mrs. Hale.

======================================================================

We have been walking around for an hour at least and there was no sign of that man Mrs. Hale described to me before she passed away. Walking up the stairs in one of the buildings I couldn't help but feel that something or someone was following us. My guess I could be the hooded man from three days ago or the one we are looking for.  
  
"Now why did we come up here?" asked Hikari as soon as we arrived at the rooftop of the building. "Because this is the best place to view the entire city. Hopefully this will make our search a lot easier," I answered looking over the edge, black and white feathers floating around me.  
  
Down below I saw a hooded figure. My instincts told me it was the man I fought earlier. But then it looked up and asked me something, in voice that can cut through the wind, that completely caught me off guard.  
  
"Where's Sora?"  
  
Author Note: Well I wonder who this could be and why would they want to know where Sora is? Did something happen to him? Keep reviewing and these and many more questions will be answered. Seeya Lady Stardust2 


End file.
